


Please, we're not the villains

by Writersgirl3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Arachnophobia, Captivity, Genetic Testing, Human Testing, I pick on Roman instead of Patton for once, In which I continue to torment Patton, Isolation, Lack of control, Panic Attack, Restraint, Spiders, Starvation, Super Powers AU, Superpowers, Talk of Character Death, Torture, humanish au, please take all of them from me I'm not nice..., please take him away from me, powers au, suicide talk, super humans, talk of healing, talk of isolation, wanting to die, who honestly doesn't deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: When something goes out to the public that allows certain people to unlock genetic abilities.Well, obviously, that is dangerous. They need to be contained from the public, for the safety of the public.Super Power AU I guess? IDK I'm bad at Summaries...





	1. FILES

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the warning will probably change because I am planning some serious angst... But howdy doodie I like where this may go so here is another Super Power AU, because I wanted to, thats why.

> Patton Love
> 
> Subject: 004
> 
> Age: 20 Years of Age
> 
> Captivity: 15 years.
> 
> Status: Threat
> 
> Contained-Inhibitor
> 
> Ability: Emotional Manipulation
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Patton is a clever child. He will avoid using his abilities, but strong emotions make it hard for him to contain. Keep Inhibited unless in test.

Virgil Stokes

Subject:782

Age: 18

Captivity: One month

Status: 

Contained: Cell

Ability: 

Notes:

Subject refuses to cooperate with questioning. Is currently uninhibited at the hope that subject will reveal abilities. Currently docile, not seen as a threat.

> Roman Prince
> 
> Subject: 017
> 
> Age: 23
> 
> Captivity: 12 Years
> 
> Status: THREAT
> 
> Contained-Inhibitor
> 
> Ability: Manipulation
> 
> Notes: Subject seems to embrace all creative aspects. Subject can make things seem to appear. All things are merely hallucinations, but effects can have serious consequences. Reward subject with time to use abilities peacefully, it assists with cooperation.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Logan James Roberts

Subject: 465

Age: 22

Captivity: 5 Years

Status: Threat

Contained-Inhibitor

Ability: Persuasion

Notes:

Do not allow workers to hear him without inhibitor. Extreme threat.

  
  


> Thomas Foley
> 
> Subject: 108
> 
> Age: 25
> 
> Captivity: 10 years 
> 
> Status: Docile
> 
> Contained-Cell
> 
> Ability: Healing
> 
> Notes:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton
> 
> Also this chapter has some pretty heavy spiders/arachnophobia and so it may be pretty uncomfortable to read so please be warned. As someone who is borderline arachnophobic, I legit was squirming in my chair and made my room mate do some research because I couldn't handle looking at spider pictures so maybe just be warned.

Tears prickled at the corners of Patton's eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He lay sprawled on the floor, extended and quiet as he stared at the white texture above him. He sniffed and a tear slipped its way free, sliding down his cheek. He once again tried to pull up the memory of his mother, she had been getting harder and harder to remember and he feared she may have finally slipped his mind. 

Was her hair long? It was ash blonde correct? Or had it been red? Did she give him hugs often? The memories start to circle around, just out of his reach. Until Patton finds the frustrated tears flowing faster down his cheeks. He missed his family, so much. He just wished he could go home.

Though, this was home. He had been here most of his life. 

Patton didn’t move when he heard someone walking down the hall, he stayed on the ground when he saw the movement from the window in his door. He refused to turn his head, so he got just the bare shadow of a person, with no clue who it could be.

When they didn’t move, he became a bit more concerned. And when he heard his door open, he knew it wasn’t going to be friendly.

Patton closed his eyes again, and took a deep breath.

“Subject 004, stand.” The crisp voice of the director snapped. Patton couldn’t find it in himself to move, he didn’t care anymore. He’d be punished if he didn’t, but he had long since stopped caring about what became of him.

“Subject 004. Stand!” Mr. Lebaron shouts, and Patton doesn’t move, keeping his eyes closed as he stayed on the floor.

“Damn it I knew they cranked the thing too high…” 

Patton gasps when Mr. Lebarons hands catch the metal collar around his neck, using it to pull the small boy to his feet. Patton gags as he struggles to get his feet under himself. His hands trying to pull up on the metal loop.

The director spends some time fiddling with settings Patton can’t see, muttering to himself while he does.

“And there…” He breathes, and with a small pip, emotions trickle back into Patton. Tears fill his eyes more earnestly.

“They keep putting this at max but you’re no good being a robot so they gotta let it loose a bit.”

He uses the collar to drag Patton further back, knocking him into the wall and pinning him there. 

“Plus, you look so cute scared…” He mocks. 

Fear is the first, and currently only thing Patton registers. His body begins to tremble, and he struggles to get air into his lungs. Pure panic courses through him. He doesn’t know what LeBaron wants but he wants to be as far away as possible. 

The director chuckles, as he watches the effect wash over Patton. It was interesting, to watch how quickly his eyes widened, how long it took before he trembled where he was pinned. The tears poured down the boys cheek and the director mocks him.

“Shhh Child… Don’t cry…” He whispers, swiping at the tears in a joke of kindness, “we’d hate for you to be punished…” He can see Patton tense up, and the boy hurriedly swipes at the tears on his face, trying to push them away before anything bad happened to him. 

Mr. Lebaron smirks softly and finally releases Patton, watching the thin figure sink to the ground.

“Now to decide your punishment…” He murmurs, looking over him patiently. 

“N-no… p-please…” Patton chokes out feebly and he laughs shortly.

“You think begging will get you anywhere? You disobeyed and have to face consequences.” 

He watched as the frail boy curled into himself, barely keeping his sobs quiet, he occasionally murmured for mercy, but Patton knew such a thing did not exist here.

The director bent down, dragging Patton to his feet again easily and leading him to the door. He barely kept up, trembling and stumbling, the only thing keeping Patton upright was the tight grip the director kept on his arm. 

He leads Patton down a few halls, and Patton's stomach twists. He knows whats coming, he desperately hopes he’s wrong but this way was never a good sign. Patton starts to dig his heels into the ground, to try and resist the approaching doorway. The director overpowers him easily and drags Patton inside the dark room.

He pauses, flipping the light switch so the dim light overhead flickered on. The smooth metal table sat below it, shackles placed according. 

“Please!” Patton screams, now trying to jump past the director as he works to pin the boy on the table. Again, he’s overpowered quickly, as the Mr. LeBaron tightens the first around his waist. Patton screams again, kicking and flailing to make it as hard as possible, but its a losing battle. Eventually, his ankles, wrists, chest, and head are all strapped. He can barely move and he certainly can’t see. 

Patton sniffs, gasping for air while he was safe. He hears Mr LeBaron leave, and all too quickly, he’s returning. Several people follow him, and Patton closes his eyes. Tensing over what he knew was coming next.

And it does, slowly. He feels them pour across his skin and he clamps his mouth shut, terrified of letting any in his mouth. Hes stuck there, as thousands of spiders begin to crawl around on his skin. Tears leak past his squeezed tight eyes and he feels another wave dump. 

The overload, on top of the terror feels overwhelming. They start to crawl up on his face. He feels them everywhere, even places they logically can not be. But they feel as if they’ve pervaded every spot on his skin. Exploring every crevice. He hears them moving in his ears, them pittering around his nose.

The director watches curiously as the trembling figure nearly vibrates, a few hundred spiders were all it ever took to make the boy cooperate, course, they couldn’t expose him to the spiders too often, lest he overcome the fear. But every once in awhile, to take away his control and cover him, would leave him weak kneed for weeks after.

The best way was making him unable to push them away. The spiders would crawl wherever they wished and Patton was stuck beneath them. Before he steps away.

He gives Patton 15 minutes in the room, alone with the spiders before he sends two of the assistants in to gather up as many as they could. Many were squished in the little bit of wiggle room Patton had and it wasn’t worth it to try and recover every spider. After the majority of the creatures had been gathered and removed, does Mr. Lebaron return, unlocking Patton from the table. 

They boy flies back at surprising speed, clawing at anywhere he can reach. Jumping and shaking to knock any remaining bugs off of him. He frantically shook out his hair and scratched his skins. In only a few minutes he has his skin red and raw, a few places bleeding as he keeps desperately trying to crush creatures no longer there.

He looked feral, his eyes wide in panic as he gasps for breath. He stumbles away from the director as he approaches, still swatting at imaginary (or maybe they really were there, Lebaron wasn’t bothering to check.) creatures crawling on his skin.

The boy cries as he’s dragged back into his cell and dumped onto the cold floor silently. 

“Maybe next time you’ll listen boy.” Mr. Lebaron smirks, shutting the door sharply and leaving Patton be.

It takes ages before it feels like his skin is no longer crawling with the tiny creatures. He smacks at any twitch he feels, not caring if it isn’t truly there. He stands again and swipes at his skin, his nails starting to dig into his skin, he does again, trying to scratch away the feeling of the legs, the hundreds of legs that had covered him. 

His lungs ached from panic, from tight breath being held when he should be breathing. It felt as if there were still tiny creatures crawling in his nose, in his mouth and its exhausting, as he tries 

to swat at every sensation. 

Exhaustion pulls over him quickly, his system finally exiting out of fight or flight mode. He listens to his heartbeat as it slows, counting his breaths until he finds himself zoning out into some quiet space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding about the room mate thing. I wanted to research how large groups of spiders would move and had to make her search and watch and then answer my questions because I just couldn't. Anyways, I am pretty excited about this AU but its likely to be pretty angsty so if thats your jam, welcome.   
> You've been forewarned. Anyways, I have been training to be a bus driver which is kind of terrifying and allows me some free time which today I used to take a nap. This has been a pointless novel.   
> As usual, stalk my Tumblr @Writersgirl3  
> I send dog and cat photos to any who want them! Anyways. Yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to fight.

“Let me out!” Virgil shouts, standing on his cot again, he looks around the room, his hands shaking in frustration. The white lights in the ceiling gave a light tremor at his raised voice again.

“You can’t keep me hear like some animal! This is illegal!” He wants to hit someone, to scream and fight. But they refused, meals were pushed through a quickly opened door and it was shut again. Other than that, it was silence. Virgil had run out of foul things to shout after the third day. There were only two things Virgil used to be able to tell the time. No clocks or windows anywhere within his sight. The first being meals, it seemed as though he got his little rations twice a day. The second, was that the lights would dim, not too much, but noticeably dim nonetheless. 

He had experienced roughly 28 light dimmings, and 64 meals. Virgil concluded the number shift was to keep him disoriented, and he was certainly feeling that way. His sleep was fitful and poor, leaving dark circles under his eyes. His body did not take the lack of food well, and his clothes seemed to be looser each passing day. 

He was still stubborn enough to keep his abilities quiet, which wasn’t hard. But he was hoping he could hold out long enough, they’d think it was a mistake and release him. It had to be close on that time, he desperately hoped he could be free soon.

The worst part of his captivity had been the most surprising, was the ache for human contact. He very rarely got glimpses of what the people delivering food looked like. He never saw anyone through his window, no matter what angle he tried. He ached for even the warm comfort of his hoodies he had worn at home. He would pat his own hands, starting to talk to himself in any attempt to break the noise. 

Nothing worked, not like a real human would. He wanted a hug, he wanted to feel someone elses warmth, to hear a new voice that wasn’t his and wasn’t the soft clips of foot steps down the hall. 

His mind focused on what it would be like to even have someone near by to speak to,Virgil's foot slips off the cot, sending him tumbling to the hard ground. He yells sharply, and it morphs into a scream as his arm twists beneath him. 

Tears pushed through quickly and he gasped, rolling quickly to get the pressure off his injured hand. His limbs shuddering as he looked at his arm. It pulsed in time with his heart beat and he began to feel nauseous. Soon, the swelling starts. Virgil finds himself unable to look anywhere but his hand so he watches the skin tighten, the cramped feeling around his wrist as it continued to deny him the ability to move it. 

A soft knock startles him from his reverie and he looks to the door, shocked to see a young adult standing in the door way. The boy enters, shutting the door behind him. He wore the tan colored clothes that hung on him loosely too, Virgil had presumed them to be prisoner clothes, but he lacked the stiff metal choker that Virgil had around his own throat. He had seen almost all of the other prisoners he had noticed when being dragged in, had all had one as well. Why did this boy not? Even Virgil, who had been told his collar was inactive, was stuck with it on. 

“M’names Thomas…” The boy introduces himself, looking Virgil over briefly before holding out his hand.

“Virgil…” Virgil whispers, looking at the hand as if waiting for it to strike him at any moment, because if he was being honest, he expected it.

“I’m a healer… But still stuck here… Can I see your hand?” The boy puts a small smile on his face, turning his hand slightly so that Virgil could choose to rest his own palm on it. He does, more so out of fear of disobeying than wanting to be healed. 

He doesn’t expect how comforting the boys presence is. His knees shake as Thomas closes his eyes, Virgil watches his aura surge to a pale blue, matching the presence around Thomas’ hands. Which as far as Virgil could tell, was tangible to the others as well, unlike the soft blue the boy ratiated.

The grip of someone else holding him, the warmth of another human being in his presence. Tears bubble up and Virgil, without asking, presses himself against the stranger. Thomas seems to understand, merely wrapping his arms around the frail figure.

“I know… Isolation is the hardest… Soon you’ll have some interaction… Or keep getting hurt and you’ll see plenty of me…” 

Virgil blinked, pulling himself away to look at Thomas, before finally noticing that the pain in his wrist was gone, “you’re not just a doctor healer… You’re an ability healer…” 

Virgil knew that wasn’t the most eloquent way to phrase someone's abilities, but it was all his frazzled brain would process.

Thomas gives a dry chuckle, looking down at his hands. “Yeah… Too useful to keep me locked away sadly... “ 

Virgil nods, too tired to try and hold a conversation any further. This was already the best contact he’d had and he already felt the familiar anxiety tugging at his chest after the risk of being stuck with the stranger much longer. His mind enjoyed making him suffer like that it seemed.

“You… you are one of us right?” Thomas asked, and Virgil stared at him, silent. He refused to answer, knowing that even if there somehow weren’t cameras in the room, there were most definitely microphones. Things to pick up the slightest thing he might say. And he didn’t doubt the possibility that this was all a trap, all a thinly veiled way to make him reveal his abilities.

Reason pointed out that if Thomas was to be a threat, his aura would read differently then the pale blue it gave off, but it wasn’t the first time it would have been wrong before. 

No, Virgil was better off being quiet, than risking the possibility of his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look at me, posting two days in a row...!   
> Anyways, I'm gathering opinions, would you guys rather I follow the boys in an established pattern, (as I have for previous fics.) taking the pov of Patton, then Virgil, the Roman, then Logan.  
> Or would you rather me just post whoever I felt like, so it could possibly be several chapters of Logan and then Roman, then Patton, and more Logan.   
> Those are both exambles but I think it gets the point across... Anyways, let me know...! Thanks! :)   
> -T


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan 
> 
> Logan decides against helping his captors, and ends up being punished for it...

Logan tapped his foot on the ground, frowning at the door. Unfortunately, he couldn’t convince the door to open, verbally or otherwise. He stared at it harder, narrowing his eyes at the handle. He jumps as the handle turns, but as he looks up he sees another assistant entering the room. 

“Subject 465… How are you?”

Logan didn’t answer, no one hear liked it when he spoke, they preferred him silent, so why were they asking in the first place.

“We need your help…”

“No.” Logans voice was weak, cracking from the lack of use, but it held all the emotion and intensity he wanted it to portray. He would not help.

“It isn’t something to just say no to…”

Logan glared, not bothering the stranger with any sort of answer.

“Anyways… We have a new subject… We were thinking you could speak with them about themselves, and it would go rewarded, no doubt.”

Of course, they only ever wanted him when he was useful, other than that he was simply another experiment. They’d treat him like a bomb if he agreed, anyone near him would have ear muffs, he would be gagged. He knew exactly what helping them entailed, and he wanted none of it. So he refuses an answer, only glaring at the worker in his doorway.

“Wouldn’t you like some time out of that collar Logan?”

Hearing his own name, is a little jarring. It wasn’t often they referred to him as anything other than a number. He frowns at the man in the doorway. They were playing some sort of game, and he wanted nothing to do with anything they were doing. He never wanted anything to do with any of their decisions, not that that ever stopped them.

“His name is Virgil. He has been here for a month and we have gotten little to no cooperation from him. We know he has an Ability, but he refuses to speak to us about it. We were thinking you could assist in that…”

Of course, they only ever wanted his talents when it was a benefit, heaven forbid they let him speak at any other moment in time.

“What do you say?”

Logan says nothing, still frowning and annoyed at being bothered at all. He was used to it, but it didn’t make it any more tolerable.

“I see… That does seem a bit unfortunate… There will be consequences…” The man says smoothly, watching Logan carefully. Logan barely keeps the shiver of fear from being visible. Another option, the punishment route. They tried to force him to cooperate by threatening to take away the few freedoms he had, or with some other kind of torture. But Logan was fed up, he was done cooperating, even if that meant he would be punished for it.

“Last chance… Going once… Going twice… And gone…” The man in the doorway looks over Logan, a haunting grin spreading across his face.

“I was so hoping you would do this… I’m quite excited for this…” And with that, he left. Shutting the door behind him. The first few weeks Logan had been captured, he remembered pounding on the door, pulling and screaming to escape. Now he just watched it close.

The assistant returns in only a few minutes, a messenger bag across his shoulders, and he looks too pleased for Logan to simply ignore him.

“Hands behind your back.” 

The order is simple, but Logan stares at him, refusing to move. He stays sitting on his flimsy cot and just watches the man approach. He’s prepared to fight him, if it comes to that. 

But the man moves quicker than expected, and Logan gasps as he’s pinned against his bed, his face pushing into the scratchy fabric. The stranger wastes no time in wrestling Logans hands behind his back and handcuffing him. It feels as though he moves quicker than he should, was Logan really that out of habit of fighting?

He doesn’t get time to answer it before he’s being forcefully rolled back onto his back, laying uncomfortably on his arms stuck beneath him. He glares at the man, ready to kick and fight when he stops, frozen as the man pulls out a sewing needle, already threaded. He spends a moment, purposely relishing it while Logans mind desperately tries to figure out what the sewing kit was for.

Logan lets out a surprised yelp as the man moves again, catching Logans face and squeezing it hard, using his thumb to clamp Logans jaw shut. Logans stomach twists as the needle comes closer to his face and he cries out as it pierces through his lip the first time. He squirms desperately under the man, wanting nothing more than to flee but the man holding him down has a firm grip, and the upper hand. He moves expertly, and tears leak down Logans face as the man works quickly across Logans lips. 

Each cut burns and he can feel the blood dripping onto his tongue, it makes him slightly nauseous but he knows better than to allow himself to throw up. 

Its only a few minutes before the man is done, and he looks over Logans bleeding lips with a sick pride, “since you decided you don’t want to talk… We control when you will…” He pats Logans tender lips roughly and steps out of the room with the rest of his supplies. 

Leaving Logan stuck on his back, his hands going numb and his lips already starting to swell from being stitched together. 

Logan had many restrictions in this place, but they’d never truly taken his voice. Not like this. They took away what his voice could do, but they had never made him silent. He had always done that by choice, but this…? This made him feel truly owned. Panic starts to set in as he realizes just how stuck he is. He wouldn’t be able to eat, possibly not even drink. He was definitely mute, and he was stuck, his hands starting to tingle as they go numb beneath him. 

Logan stares at the ceiling, silently willing more tears away, as he was already struggling to breath through the stuffy nose that he had from his earlier tears. 

So he was stuck, and was left to simply lay there, silent, numb, and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look at me torturing poor Logan... Anyways, life is still crazy, has been crazy, and always will be but that doesn't stop me from noticing it everytime.   
> Things have been going well for me lately and I've been having lots of fun learning to drive school bus. Also I love my kittens way too much...


	5. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys, one room.
> 
> Slight drama, pain, and truth entails.

Patton felt his knees tremble the moment he hears Mr. Lebarons voice. It had been a few days since his last encounter with the director, but he was still terrified of going back to the dark room. 

“Subject 004… Are you prepared to be more obedient today…?”

Patton nodded quickly, struggling to stay upright in the presence of his captor. His stomach anxiously twisting itself into knots. 

“We have another subject. You, and subject 465 are going to get him to talk. Failure will result in punishment. 

You will be put in a holding cell with the other two. Your collars will both be deactivated, but only for 15 minutes. The cell is designed specifically so that your defects may not leave the room. The collars will be reactivated remotely after the time has finished.”

Patton feels dizzy, 465. 465 was Logan. He hadn’t seen his friend in ages. He wanted to say he felt relieved, but he truly just felt stressed at what was happening. 

He wouldn’t be much use, but he was terrified of being punished for disobeying. He looks to the director and nods, gulping when he promptly grabs Patton's arm and hauls him down the hall. Patton doesn’t bother to keep track of the various directions they turn and looks at the director curiously when Mr. Lebaron presses a first aid kit into Patton's hands.

He stops at a large silver door, and opens it. A short hall way, and another door. He shoves Patton sharply and it locks quickly behind him. Giving Patton no other choice but to walk to the other door. He hears it click open as he approaches, and he steps in, turning to watch the door close, and hearing the click of the lock. No handle on this side, he was stuck here until they so deemed him worthy to come out. 

A muffled noise draws his attention and he turns, his stomach dropping as he sees Subject 46-Logan, sitting in the middle of the floor. His lips swollen and red, angry at stitches that kept his mouth shut. The first aid kit made a bit more sense as he rushed over to Logan.

Logans eyes shone as he looked at Patton, his hands shaking as Patton clicks the kit open. 

“Oh my gosh Logan what happened I’m so sorry how did this happen this is awful oh god-”

Logan cut off the rambling by grabbing Patton's wrist. Patton looked at him and took a deep breath, he needed to focus. He needed to get the stitches cut and removed if he could. But it may be up to Thomas to actually heal the injuries. 

Patton digs through the kit until he finds a pair of small scissors. Sharp, likely sewing scissors, they looked like what his mother had had in a drawer by her sewing machine. That was what was in the drawer correct?

Patton pauses in the memory until Logan sniffling tugs him back into reality. He carefully angles the scissors, murmuring apologies over and over as he works quickly, snipping the thin thread. Logan flinches at each movement, but gets more and more relieved, until Patton gets the last bit cut and Logan gasps, opening his mouth fully for the first time in several days.

“P-pat…” he croaks, looking at Patton tiredly. Patton gives a half smile and nods, squeezing his friends hand as he stretched his jaw back out.

“Did they… tell…?” Logans voice struggles after being quiet for so long, and Patton nods again. 

“15 minutes of free time to talk to… another person… And then a punishment if we fail… We have abilities under strict control until the time has passed…” 

Logan nods, leaning forward slightly and taking a deep breath. His fingers move to brush over his bruised lips, and he contemplates pulling the strings out. But the thought is even too painful and he decides against it. 

Patton looks over Logans exhausted frame and sighs. “They… stuck me in with the spiders again… Cause someone messed with my collar…” 

Patton wasn’t sure why he was saying this, but Logan nodded anyways, “I wouldn’t agree to do this... “

“I see they got their way anyways…” Patton sighs, fiddling with the paper bandaids in the medical supplies. 

The pity session is cut short as they hear the door open and shut. The one in their cell doesn’t move, so Patton presumes the kid is on his way now. And sure enough, its not even a minute before the door unlatches. The stranger makes their way into the room and the door swings shut behind him. Patton tries not to flinch when he hears it lock.

Patton gazes up at the new person in the room. The person was slouched, pale and dark circles laid under his eyes. He turned and glanced at Patton, then Logan. He continued to watch them.

Patton hears the small pip of his collar deactivating, and sees the same signs that Logans has switched off as well. He glances back at the newcomer again, surprised to see the gangly frame has somehow gotten paler, looking at Patton and Logan in… fear?

Surely he hadn’t heard the collars, or seen that they were different. He had only recently begun to notice the change himself. 

“I’m Logan, and this is Patton.” Logan interupts whatever either boy is thinking and Patton gives a joyless chuckle as Logan says no more, he knew he had power to get this stranger to do or tell him anything and he refused to make it so. 

“And your name?” Patton finishes, looking to the frail boy across the room.

The stranger shakes his head and Patton frowns softly.

“Please… I know that it may not seem like it but we’re on your side… We’re like you…” 

The stranger scoffed and looked quickly around the room. He perched lightly on his feet, as if ready to bolt at a moments notice.

“Please, would you be inclined to tell us your name?” Logan asks, and his face drops as the answer comes from the stranger faster than he wants.

“Virgil.” 

Patton can see Virgil's own astonishment at the answer, and he glares at Logan, “How did you make me talk?” He snaps.

Logans face as fallen and he looks ashamed, gaze focused on the floor. Patton decides to interject, “Logan has vocal persuasion. He can persuade people into doing or saying what he wants… I see he hoped his question wouldn’t do such a thing, but he has little control or ability to practice, so things like this happen.”

“And what about you?” Virgil snaps, glaring at Patton. 

“I have projection, mostly emotional. Mine tends to be controllable, unless I myself am feeling a particularly heightened emotion… I have a bit more control of mine though, but it makes me also along the lines of empathic…”

Virgil snorts and keeps his distance from the two strangers. And Patton is left wondering how much time has already passed. He had such poor concept of time that he hoped he could keep all of them out of trouble.

“We do not intend to force you to speak…” Logan says, and stops once again, Patton picks up, hoping to finish what Logans thoughts were.

“But we will all face consequences of you refusing… But again, we will not force you. We will both do our best to keep ourselves from affecting you.”

“Geez, thanks.” Virgil snaps, still watching Patton and Logan closely, Patton wasn’t sure what the other seemed to see in the two that made him so cautious.

“Patton, are you telling the truth?” Logan asks suddenly, focusing his gaze onto the other.

“Yes, but I am terrified of what they may do if we fail. I want this to be over with. I am afraid.” Patton feels the words pour out before he can really stop himself, and gives a slightly angered look to Logan. But it clicks as he looks at Virgil.

Logan had just proved that what they were saying was true. That they could be trusted. Hopefully that was the plan at least.

“I don’t want to be here!” Virgil snaps, and Logan nods. 

“We feel the same.” 

“I was kidnapped!” 

“I’ve been here since I was 5… They say that was fifteen years ago…” Patton looks to Virgil, hoping for a connection so they could just be free.

“I’m not a threat!”

“None of us are… At least, most of us…” Logan answers solemnly, looking down.

“This is illegal.”

“Yep…” Patton sighs.

“I want out.”

“Yeppers…”

“Let me out!” 

“Do you think we would be here if that was an option?” Patton sighs, looking at Virgil tiredly. 

“Have people died here?” Virgil asks quickly. 

Patton nods.

“Tortured?”

Another nod.

“Testing?”

Yet another nod, and Patton's stomach twists as it starts to dig at painful memories he had pushed away.

“I… I’m trapped…?” 

Another nod, this one more solemn from Patton.

“Has anyone escaped?”

Patton shakes his head and looks over at Logan, who just watched Virgil closely.

Virgil took a deep breath, his hands trembling as he looked between the two. 

“My talent, is reading. I can read auras, I can sense who is dangerous, who isn’t Mostly pertaining to me, but I have found myself occassionally able to use it for others…”

Patton blinked, and a smile burst across his face, “Thats so amazing! That must be fascinating-!” His eager words are cut short when he hears his own collar pip back on, a look at Logan affirms the same. 

The twinkle that momentarily appeared in Virgil s eyes disappears and he chews his lip. 

He hears the door unlock and just wants to run. He hears the intercom speaking and feels sick. 

“Thank you Subjects… We will now begin testing…” 

The door swings and the boys glance down at the opposite door. It is still shut, and they all know better than to dawdle any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow look at me with the updates...   
> I tried acrylic pouring yesterday and it was actually super fun and I'm more than a little hooked now... Its a slight problem... I want to pour all of the paint.   
> Anyways, life continues to be crazy and to everyone leaving kind comments on my fics, I appreciate it so much more than you will probably ever know but know its a lot and It helps get me through the day. No joke, they are instant enlighteners to my mood and I just wanna sing when I see I have comments. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan

Logan sits, frowning slightly and wincing as Thomas pulls each individual strand from his lips. Once the thin stripes are removed, he runs his fingers lightly over the wounds. Logan closes his eyes as he feels the thin punctures heal quickly. As well as the slight tingly sensation that comes with Thomas’ own abilities.

He opens his eyes and looks over Thomas quietly, “Has anyone heard from Roman?” He asks, keeping his voice low.

“Still in isolation… They’re pretty mad about his last stunt…”

“Its been nearly two months…”

“I think it should be nearing its end… Still, its not been good…” Thomas sighs and Logan looks over him curiously. The conversation, combined with the time with Patton earlier that day made this the most he had spoken in several weeks. 

And as much as Roman got on his nerves, he missed the passion the other brought into each others lives. They had to hold onto the little joys in life, lest they waste away to shells.

“What do you know of Virgil- Subject 782 I believe…?” Logan looks up at Thomas, still unable to get one of the newest captives out of his thoughts.

“What do you want to know? Kids 18 and a half… Has been here a month and has been deemed fairly harmless after his reveal with you and Pat… He came from foster care, the changing families helped him hide his ability for long enough before they caught him… He enjoys screaming at no one about how illegal this is…”

Logan is startled at the little chuckle that escapes his mouth, and if Thomas notices, he pretends he didn’t.

“And he’s in the same pool?”

Thomas looks at Logan for a moment before nodding, “Mmm-hmm… But I guess something about him is different, they’ve been talking over his file a lot… He’s, like an odd one out or something… I’m not sure, but his file is out whenever I pass the office…”

Logan can’t help the surge of jealousy at those words. Thomas was docile, and forced to help the other subjects, so he got to roam parts of the building unmanaged. Of course, he was watched closely, and only allowed on two or three levels. But Logan was never allowed to be alone, unless he was locked in a room, and even then they kept close watch on the cameras.

Thomas got to learn, expand his ability because it benefitted the agency. Logan, again, got no such luxury.

Logan shakes the emotions away, he had no use for such foolish things. They never helped him, and they certainly wouldn’t help him in the future. It just didn’t make sense, his emotions never made sense.

“They have a social planned for the day after tomorrow… Me, you, Virgil and Patton… I think Roman may possibly even be allowed to stop by for a brief moment…” 

Logan looks up, seeing how Thomas was trying to bring a smile to his friends face. A chance to speak with Virgil further. To see Patton, even Roman. Perhaps it would be something to look forward to. 

He gives a soft smile to Thomas, and a tiny nod. He feels too tired to muster up any more words. Thomas would understand, Thomas always understood.

The two sit in silence for a moment longer, and Logan hears his door unlock, the signal that it was time for Thomas to leave. He frowns at how it aches a little to see his friend have to leave. They definitely were not close, but anyone who wasn’t the enemy here was a friend, and they were only brief lights in the evil that surrounded them.

Logan watched as Thomas makes his way out, and listens to the door latch shut again. The click almost hurts this time.

Leaving Logan again to his thoughts. To muddle over the words that Virgil had spoken. There hadn’t been anyone close to his age in months, and the fire that Virgil possessed… It was remarkable. Logan himself had been 17 when he was caught. He never possessed the fire that Virgil did though. He remembered his own endless questions, but he had had no one there to answer them. They simply ignored his ongoing stream of words until he had stopped.

Logan loses himself in thought for longer than he means to, only pulled back to reality by the dull pressure behind his eyes. A common side effect from the suppression the inhibitors forced. Headaches, migraines. He moves onto his cot and lays down, closing his eyes in the hope that if he rested now, it would ease the pulsing in his brain. 

Of course, it didn’t work like that. The headache would simply ease, or worsen into a migraine until someone switched his collar off. Hopefully, they would. He hoped they would even just do it while he was sleeping to stop the horrible pounding that would come. It would keep him in bed all of the next day, and each moment would pass at a painfully slow rate until they let him be. 

_ Pip  _

Immediately, the headache dulls, quickly diminishing before it fades altogether.

_ Pip  _

His collar resumes function and Logan just sighs, at least the headache was gone. Now the thoughts on what Virgil presented could consume him in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, with some Low key story building here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton,
> 
> The whole gang gets together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but in reality this chapter got really dark. There is lots of talk of suicide/wanting to die/people who have died. So please be warned going into this and don't read it if it may have serious effects. Suicide is a real problem, don't be afraid to reach out.   
> If you want a summary of this chapter because you couldn't read it due to the above, let me know and I will get something typed and probably comment back. Please, be safe.

Patton sat eagerly in the small room, the few couches had been pushed together. He had been the first allowed in and his feet bounced eagerly as he waited. They were being allowed to spend time together. 

They had even said Roman would be there. He hadn’t seen Roman in so long, he was thoroughly excited for the chance to see him again.

They had even said that Virgil would be there. The newest addition to the prisoners the agency had was quite curious to Patton. And he had noticed that even Logan had seemed fascinated by the newcomer as well. It would be nice to see all his friends at once. 

To see for once that someone wasn’t being tested, or punished, or any of the other foul things that often drove them from being allowed to be together.

The door creaks open and Patton turns, the grin that was on his face vanishes as he stares at, was that really Roman?

The only reason he recognized Roman was the dirty, no longer white shirt that hung off of him. Patton's heart pounds as he looks over Roman. The already scrawny figure had managed to lose even more weight, and the skin that clung to him looked ghostly. His eyes were sunken and dark, he could have sworn they faded to grey since he’d seen him last. There was no fire left in his step, in his demeanor, he was, crushed.

“Hey Pat…” Romans voice was hoarse, small and shaky like Logans often was. New cuts and scars trailed over Romans arms and Patton leaps to his feet, throwing his arms around Roman and hugging the other one tightly.

He tries not to think about how breakable Roman feels, how far back he stumbles, or how cold he feels. Patton just clings to Roman, his eyes closed as he feels the other slowly move his arms to return Patton's hug. 

His skin seems to leech the warmth off of Patton's but he doesn’t care, not if it made Roman feel even slightly better. He breathes carefully and finally moves back to look at Roman.

“Isolations a bitch…” He murmurs softly, moving slowly to sit himself down on the couch. Patton feels his heart shatter over and over at each scar he notices on Roman. How Roman is so far from, himself.

“The hell?” Patton looks up to see Thomas staring at the frame of Roman, his brow scrunched as he frowns.

“Sup Tom…” Roman breathes as Thomas moves quickly over to him, starting to examine Roman closely. 

“You’re half dead!”

“Halfway there…” Roman mumbles.

“Don’t talk like that!” Patton gasps and Thomas tuts his tongue softly, pressing and examining every inch of Roman he can see.

“S’true… They were really upset about my last stunt…” Roman shrugs.

“Well maybe if you didn’t abuse the occasional chances you got this wouldn’t be the case.” All three boys look up at Logan, who had just entered as well. Patton knows the other well enough to know that despite looking steely about Roman, he was concerned about his well being.

“I just conjured some butterflies…”

“That swarmed the cameras and nearly broke the door off.” Logan chastises him with a disapproving look. Roman gives a soft laugh, the tiniest spark returning to his face. 

“Ah yeah…”

Patton glances around the room again, and jumps when he sees Virgil standing by one of the other couches. 

“Virgil? When’d you get here!” Patton gapes, shocked that Virgil had gotten in without anyone noticing. 

“A minute? Or less? I don’t know… Anyways…” He trails off and looks at Roman, who has found his own gaze focused on the newcomer. 

“Roman, Virgil. Virgil, Roman.” Thomas answers, knocking his hand between the two as the brief introductions. 

“Virgil, is the newest addition to the gang and Roman here just got out of isolation for misusing his free time…” Patton adds, giving a scolding look to Roman, who has the decency to look sheepish about the trouble he’d caused. Patton was more upset about the pain Roman obviously suffered from the punishment, than Romans choices themselves.

Both boys nod awkwardly to each other and Patton waves everyone to find a seat. 

“I didn’t put the couches together fun!”

Slowly, the group shuffles in and each of the boys finds a place, until they’re in the square gathering in the corner. Patton beams as he looks at the others, overjoyed to have all of them in the same place after so long. 

Virgil shifts, looking between the near strangers uneasily, Patton notices how tense he is and sighs.

“V, I’m sure you have questions…”

“Got that right…”

“Want to ask them?”

Virgil pauses, looking between the group before shaking his head, “No actually… Not right now…”

The answer surprises Patton, but he nods, allowing the group to fall into silence again. 

“So, my next idea for escape-” Roman starts and Logan shoots him a deathly glare.

“No Roman. We are past these foolish escapades. They land us all in trouble.”

“You didn’t even hear me out!”

“We don’t need to!” Thomas chimes in, as they stare at Roman incredulously. He couldn’t possibly be trying to talk about escaping when he had just finished solitary. 

“Do you want to get killed?!” Patton hisses and Roman looks down, not answering the question. Virgil looks ghostly at the comment and Patton's throat threatens to close up as he stares at the top of Romans head.

“Ro…”

The figure doesn’t move, just keeps his gaze trained on whatever he stared at on the floor.

“Ro you don’t mean it…” Patton whispers, the rest are silent as they watch Patton and Roman. Roman shakes his head, “Why don’t I? Nothing t’live for…” Roman mutters and Logan looks away. Patton's hands shake as he moves over to Roman. 

“Ro you can’t give up…” He whispers, trying desperately to get Roman to just look at him. 

“Ro, Ro please!” Patton finds his voice getting more desperate as he tries for the other to look at him. Roman looks away each time, turning his head opposite whatever angle Patton tries. He can see the tears snaking down Romans face.

“Please Ro, don’t give up… We just… We…” Patton blinks back his own tears. Roman was one of the few prisoners that had survived this long. He couldn’t be trying to kill himself now. If they caught wind, if Patton didn’t fix this they would take him. Hurt him.

“R-Roman please…” Tears have started to pour down Patton's face and he can’t bother to try and stop them. 

“You can’t give up… Please… ohgodplease… Roman if they think you want to die its worse than death… Please… Roman please!” Patton squeezes Romans hands tightly between his own, gasping. 

She’d only been 9, a nine year old who had no will to live. They had destroyed her. Patton felt as if he had personally been to blame for her death and he had sworn to not let another one happen. No, he couldn’t let Roman be taken there. Stripped of his humanity. 

He only hears the blood rushing in his ears and doesn’t hear Roman when he looks at Patton. He only hears her screaming, her begging. 

“-Ton!” Was it her calling for him?

“Patton!” 

Again, but the voice is distorted, wrong. Patton blinks, through his tunneled vision he sees Roman, staring at him with worry etched across his face. Roman, was Roman gone too? Oh god please Roman couldn’t be gone…

A few more blinks, and gulps of air, allow Patton to return, the panic subsiding as he comes too, kneeling on the floor before Roman and gasping. His entire body was trembling and he felt as though he may melt if he moved too quickly.

He looks up to see each of his friends staring at him, and he still feels sick. Her screams, they echo in his mind after he had so long pushed them away.

“Pat, what just happened…?” Roman whispers, looking at Patton desperately. Patton's heart burns as he remembers what triggered the meltdown in the first place. 

“Patton, please we wish to assist you…” Logan spoke, his voice a slight rope of reason for Patton to find his voice. 

“R-Ro… If, if they find out you’re… you’re wanting to die… They, they do awful things… It strips you of your h-humanity… Its awful… God its so awful… And its my fault… I let that happen…”

“Patton you’re not making sense…” Roman whispers, and Patton wipes his eyes, trembling. 

“She… it was years ago… She wanted to d-die… Tried to k-kill herself… And I didn’t stop… I didn’t stop her…! God Roman please!” Patton gasps, trembling and throwing himself into Romans arms. 

“I can’t… I can’t not again… Don’t give… don’t give up please…!” Patton feels childlike in his begging, but Roman only pulls him closer. 

“I… Pat I’ll try but…” He takes a deep breath and Patton nods weakly. He felt so tired, so exhausted. The panic had so quickly enveloped him and now refused to be shaken. He needed to explain further. To make Roman understand. It was Patton's job to prevent it from happening again. 

He couldn’t lose another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this went dark...  
> I kinda apologize, I didn't mean for this to turn into such an angsty chapter that it did... Anyways, life continues to be chaotic and I have to be at work at 5 A.M. tomorrow so I kind of already want to not. Things have been interesting in my household but at least I have my pets to help me keep some kind of sanity... I am gonna go to bed now... Maybe I'll have some more updates tomorrow!


End file.
